


说出来就不灵了

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 点梗，涉及尖叫棚屋事件的吵架
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 8





	说出来就不灵了

  
  
“如果你这么喜欢把莱姆斯挂在嘴边，你干脆去跟他上床呗？”  
  
这话一出，詹姆立刻沉下脸来。他生气的样子令人陌生。西里斯望着他的眼睛，马上知道自己说错话了。  
  
当然他是不会承认的。这简直不可理喻。今晚他大摇大摆凯旋这间破烂安全屋时，期待的本来是热水澡和一场发泄式的运动，如果佐以冰啤酒更好，而不是一进门就像颗图钉被詹姆粗暴地摁到墙上。  
  
不是被詹姆恶声恶气地警告“不许再冒着生命危险来救我”。詹姆瞪着他的眼神活像西里斯刚刚做了什么坏事。  
  
不许去救你。  
  
就在我把你从一打食死徒的包围里救出来之后。  
  
你在想什么啊，詹姆？西里斯不可思议地推开对方。然后他们算是吵了一架。吵架嘛，吵到后来，有些话完全就是脱口而出。  
  
先提起五年级那事的人又不是他。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
詹姆觉得自己浑身的血液都在到处乱窜。  
  
几分钟前，他还在试着好好讲道理。他早该想起来布莱克家没有一个人是讲理的。  
  
“你不能就塞给我一个门钥匙让我没有选择地被传送走，然后独自对付那一打食死徒！”  
  
西里斯从后裤袋里抽出詹姆的魔杖一把拍到他胸口，活像没听懂他吼了什么。  
  
“你被他们缴械了，留在那有什么用？”他摇了摇头，满脸疑惑，“真不懂你是怎么了。”  
  
“我把你的魔杖抢回来了，至少值得你一句道谢吧？”  
  
詹姆不敢相信他竟敢这么说。老天，詹姆恨他。  
  
“我怎么了？”他低声说，“我被这个该死的门钥匙钩到这个该死的房间，不能出去，什么消息都没有，也不敢用双向镜，只能干捱着等你回来——一打食死徒！你一个人！你就那么喜欢逞英雄——”  
  
“我没有逞英雄，只是为了你的魔杖——”  
  
“——就为了我那根该死的魔杖！西里斯，我等了你足足三十分钟。我没法思考，没法停止发抖，不停想象各种可怕的场景，担心你出了什么事！”  
  
西里斯往后缩了缩脖子。  
  
“是有点久了，我承认，我一开始认错了带着你魔杖的那个食死徒。你知道他们都穿着一样的衣服，一点个性都没有，下次我会尽量快点——”  
  
“没有下次了！”  
  
“詹姆，冷静一点。”西里斯说，“我已经回来了，毫发无损。”  
  
“是啊，”詹姆喊道，“真他妈的谢谢你。”  
  
“你没必要把情况想象得那么凶险。你是被他们伏击的，而我过来时做足了准备。我身上还带着隐形衣，你不应该替我担心的。”  
  
“好吧，只是十来个凶残的食死徒而已，我一点都不担心！”詹姆双手揪着自己的头发，“梅林。你今晚只是运气好！你不能每次战斗都指望着走运！”  
  
“只是运气。这是不是有点侮辱我的本领？”  
  
“你忘了上周隆巴顿身上发生的事？上个月的麦金农？你觉得他们是本事不够吗？是什么让你觉得你自己——你做任何决定前能不能想想后果？你还没吸取之前的教训吗？”  
  
“我哪里不吸取教训了？”  
  
“你今晚也有任务，我清楚得很，别想撒谎。你身上也带着邓布利多的口信吧，你是听说消息从半途转返来找我的，对不对？”  
  
“那又怎么样？如果我不来，你可能就是下一个隆巴顿了，你是想让我不在乎这个而去送我的情报？”  
  
“你应该完成任务，而不是想都不想就跳进我已经在里面的坑！”  
  
“哈，那告诉我如果刚才我不在，你打算怎么办。”  
  
“我总会想个办法。”  
  
“你很难逃出来。”西里斯阴沉地说，“那片区域全被施了反幻影移形咒，你还没有魔杖，赤手空拳。你肯定会被抓住。他们现在不会随便杀掉纯血统，但还是会折磨你。最次也是钻心咒。你以为那很好受？”  
  
“那至少只是我一个人的事。西里斯，你不明白？万一你也被抓住，或者更糟，万一他们拷问出你今晚要去干嘛，影响的就不只是我一个或者我们俩了。其他的社员，无辜的人可能因此受害，就像你想要整斯内普结果差点把他和莱姆斯害了那次！”  
  
西里斯脸上闪现一丝瑟缩。  
  
“你已经为此骂过我了，我记得。”他盯着自己的脚尖说，“我向莱姆斯道了歉。他接受了，那也已经是过去的事了。”  
  
“但你真的做到了你保证的一切吗？做任何事前先考虑后果？站在我的角度去想想假如今晚连你也搭了进来我会有什么感受？你觉得莱姆斯听说了你今晚的行为他会高兴吗？”  
  
“我当时没想那么多——”  
  
“瞧。这就是我的意思。”  
  
“所以我就应该放任你陷入危险不管？”  
  
“如果你那么想远离危险，我们一毕业就该离开英国。”詹姆问他，“你加入凤凰社到底是干嘛来的？”  
  
“我不害怕危险。”西里斯叹了口气，“老天，他们说的没错，有时你真的会让人想到邓布利多。”  
  
“这跟我没关系。是你得加把劲了，别老像以前那样。”  
  
“以前哪样？”  
  
“那件事是几年级来着？”  
  
“我们说好不再提它的。”  
  
“只要你不再重复今晚的行为！”  
  
“行，”西里斯讥讽地说，“我承认，是我跟不上你。我保证不再插手你的事了，无论发生什么我都不管。”  
  
西里斯推开詹姆，抓起门后挂的外套，最后回头望着他：“你知道，如果你每次教训我都这么喜欢把莱姆斯挂在嘴边，你干脆去跟他上床呗？”  
  
詹姆立刻沉下脸来。西里斯望着他的眼睛，马上知道自己说错话了。他们对视了几秒钟，西里斯被那个眼神灼烧着，差点忘记怎么呼吸。  
  
詹姆抬起手朝门的方向甩了一个禁锢咒。他垂下手，摇了摇头。  
  
“不。”  
  
他利落地说，然后走向西里斯，伸手有条不紊地解他的衬衫纽扣。  
  
“什么？在这个时候？”西里斯确认他要做什么之后瞪大了双眼。他保证他仍然一腔怒火，胸膛里的心跳快得像打鼓，可是浑身的感官却很奇怪、很确凿地——被激活了。  
  
“是啊。”詹姆说，“就是现在，既然你对我有点怀疑的话。”  
  
“你不觉得这有一点……嗯……不合时宜？”  
  
但是詹姆把他推进浴室又拖上床的时候西里斯没有反抗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“永远、别再、那么说。”  
  
他们都气喘吁吁地，詹姆按着他，咬牙切齿，“你竟敢要我去和别人——”  
  
“哎哟，拜托，轻一点。”西里斯缩了一下，“妈的，詹姆，到底怎么回事——”  
  
“你他妈的就是个白痴。”詹姆激烈地说，“如果我不在这，谁来像现在这样照顾你呢？你知道你是我唯一——”  
  
“唯一的什么？”西里斯问，“唯一的什么？”  
  
“我才不告诉你。”  
  
詹姆转而集中精力阻止了西里斯继续追问。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他们俩都浑身是汗，但也非常满足。西里斯突然明白了为什么香料是食物的点睛之笔。  
  
詹姆悠长地呼出一口气：“西里斯，我刚才想了想。”  
  
“你压到我头发了。”  
  
“哦，对不起！”  
  
他们调整了一下姿势，詹姆接着说道：“如果今天晚上是你遇险的话，我也会来的。”  
  
西里斯翻了个白眼。“终于不是那套为了大义自我牺牲的鬼话了？”  
  
“在你身上不适用。”詹姆吻了一下他的嘴唇，“我道歉。”  
  
“好吧，那我也道歉。刚才有句话，你知道，就那么出来了，我绝对不是那个意思，请你行行好忘掉它吧。”  
  
“放心吧，我不会告诉他的。”詹姆眨眨眼。  
  
“千万别，他听了会怎么想我们啊？”西里斯说。  
  
“你现在倒是学会换位思考了。”  
  
两人一起吃吃地笑起来。詹姆不知从哪摸出一瓶带着雾气的啤酒，他们轮番小口喝着。  
  
“我觉得你把我毁了。”詹姆说。  
  
“呃……不用谢？”  
  
“不，我是认真的。我不喜欢你有时表现得……完全不在乎你自己的安危，西里斯，别急着否认。来救我是一回事，为了一根魔杖单挑十几个食死徒是另一回事，是不值得的，你明白吗？我担心总有一天你会因为这种事毁掉你自己的人生，而那也会让我心碎的。说实话，我很少像今晚那么害怕过，我不想再经历一次了。”  
  
“你不会放任我毁掉自己的。”西里斯肯定地说，“既然你让我拿着隐形衣，也许我们以后应该申请一起出任务，这样安全多了。”  
  
“好主意。我怎么没想到呢？噢，因为我们人数太少。如果大家都挤在一件隐形衣下，我们就一次只能做一件事了。”  
  
“瞧，这就是你说的，我们加入凤凰社不是为了隐蔽。”西里斯说，“我承认，我的确不在乎很多事情。战争才不会跟你开玩笑，我们随时都会死，不如随心所欲，专注于自己的目标。”  
  
“那你的目标是什么？”詹姆有点想笑。  
  
“我才不告诉你——好吧，是冰啤酒。我想喝啤酒。把瓶子给我。”  
  
“非常会转移话题啊。”  
  
“你也是，詹姆。你也是。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
